There's No Smoke Without Fire
by Furied-Heart
Summary: James Franco/OFC


"Finally. I am starving!" I said as I slid onto one side of the booth at In-N-Out while Seth slid onto the other side. I immediately started to stuff my face with the Double Double and fries that sat before me. Seth and I chit-chatted back and forth about how things have been with each other since the last time we got to hang out, which was about two months ago.

"You're coming to Franco's tomorrow night, right?" I paused mid chew as he asked this.

"Why would I do that?" I asked pensively after I swallowed the bite.

"Because, you know, everyone will be there..." I immediately shook my head and set my burger down.

"No."

"Jules-" Seth copied my actions and set his down as well.

"No." I said more sternly.

"You can't avoid him forever." I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, but I can. How do you figure that this is a good idea? If he so much as breathed in my general direction, I'd probably punch him in the throat." Seth laughed.

"You don't mean that,"

"No, no, I do." James and I had been in a three year relationship prior to our split; however, we've known each other since 1999 when we met on the set of Freaks and Geeks where we co-starred. That was where I also met Seth, and since then the three of us were inseparable. Well, until now.

"Danny will be there," He said casually. I shrugged.

"I see Danny all the time,"

"Jonah Hill will be there," He tried once more.

"That kid is so pretentious. I would probably punch him in the throat, too, for existing."

"What?! Jonah is the nicest guy!" His eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out of his head as he said this.

"Yeah...no. Seth, I just...I don't feel comfortable being there. After the huge blowout we had, I just cannot be around him."

"He misses you, you know." There was a brief pause. "And the cat." I sighed.

"Don't bring Ziggy into this." At the mention of the Munchkin cat that James and I adopted, my stomach sank. I looked down at the rest of the food on my red tray and sighed, not feeling hungry in the least bit anymore. We sat in silence for a few moments before I looked up at Seth. He was looking directly at me with a sad look on his face.

"Just talk to him. Please." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wait, did you invite me to lunch so that you could talk to me for him? Are you kidding me?" Seth had a panicked look on his face. "I don't answer his phone calls for a reason, Seth!" I gathered my purse and my trash before getting out of the booth at top speed. I threw my garbage out and was out of the door before he could comprehend what was happening. I was yanking my car door open when he came flying out of the restaurant.

"Wait! Julee, wait!" I spun around and pointed a finger at him, stopping him in the middle of the drive-thru lane..

"No! You can tell Franco to go fuck himself. Tell him to stop calling me; to stop texting me; to stop emailing me," I listed off with each finger. "I am done." I looked at him before getting into the car and shutting the door. I started the car and just sat, hitting my forehead against the steering wheel.

Knock, knock, knock

Without looking I pressed the button to roll down my window.

"Don't shoot the messenger, alright?" He leaned on the door, "I know you're mad, but I'm only thinking about your well-being. You guys can't even see how perfect you are for each other. Both of you are my closest friends, and I just...you guys just…" He hung his head and sighed. "You guys were meant to be. I have a surprise for you, but you'll only get it if you come tomorrow."

"Are you bribing me?" I took my head off of the steering wheel and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"More like negotiating." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll think about it." A smile lit up his face. He backed away when I put the vehicle in reverse. I shifted to drive, but before I pulled away, I turned to look at him. "I better not be disappointed with that surprise tomorrow, or it's your ass, Rogen!" I peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a grinning Seth in my wake.

* * *

><p>This is the first time I've been inspired in a very long time to do a story, so here is a start! Leave reviews!<p> 


End file.
